


Rainy Days and Endless Nights

by GideonGraystairs



Series: Tumblr Fics [1]
Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GideonGraystairs/pseuds/GideonGraystairs
Summary: He watched him swallow, once then twice then deep breaths and a bitten lip and an open mouth closing again and suddenly the words were tumbling unbidden from lips Jem had always wanted to kiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr June, 2015. 
> 
> spaceprinceshiro asked: "I just wanted to see you." Heronstairs"

The knock on the door came with a sudden sharpness that resonated soundly through the foyer and migrated down to the study, where Jem sat staring blankly at the mocking white wall. He blinked, snapped out of his stupour so sharply that he nearly knocked his mug off the desk. Frowning, he righted the cup just in time to keep the now tepid liquid within from hitting the pages below. It was with a great exhale that he pushed himself up and out of the chair. He moved from the study with another long-suffering sigh, pausing at the door to cast one last glance out the rain-splattered window behind the desk before flicking the light switch and letting the heavy wooden door fall shut.

The knocks came again as he was making his way down the hall. More urgent, more insistent, and Jem nearly turned right back around at the sound. He didn’t want to deal with anyone else, especially not someone so impatient. Not today, not after everything that had happened with Will. He wanted to go back to his silent starting at the stupid white walls and mope over the fact that he’d probably lost his closest friend today because he couldn’t keep his stupid goddamn feelings a secret like he should have.

Unfortunately, he needed the business. Besides, maybe a distraction would be good for him.

Except what he opened the door to wasn’t a distraction. It was the very thing he’d been hoping to be distracted from.

_Will_.

"Please," the dark-haired boy cut in sharply, hand slamming against the door Jem had just begun to close in his face. There was a wild fury in his eyes, desperate and pleading in a way Jem hadn’t seen since he’d demanded the doctors not give up on the tumour pressing against the argentous man’s spinal cord. "Please, I just- _Please_."

And, well, Jem couldn’t just ignore how drenched he was from the rain or how absolutely wrecked he looked, no matter how badly Will had reacted to Jem’s confession just a few short hours ago. He couldn’t ignore the fact that no matter how badly it hurt to hear he didn’t feel the same, that Jem’s feelings were somehow invalid because of that, he still loved him to the ends of the earth and back.

He didn’t say anything, just let the door fall open a thin crack wider and closed his expression off entirely as he met Will’s vibrant blue eyes. He watched him swallow, once then twice then deep breaths and a bitten lip and an open mouth closing again and suddenly the words were tumbling unbidden from lips Jem had always wanted to kiss.

"I needed to see you," the man choked out in distress, like he was terrified the door might close again before he got the chance to say it. "I just needed to see you, Jem."

He didn’t say anything then, either, for a very long moment. Searching the frantic tides of the ocean in Will’s eyes for something he was almost afraid to find, he wasn't sure what to make of what he saw. Because they weren’t the words he wanted, the words he needed, but this was Will. This was _Will_.

"Okay," he whispered softly, stepping aside as he let the door fall open further.

"Okay?" Will repeated frantically, wild blue sapphires seeking out Jem’s rainy clouds.

"Okay," Jem confirmed, offering a short nod of affirmation with the word. It was enough. Will stepped inside, a deep breath of relief slipping from between his cold red lips.


End file.
